


Two Worlds Collide

by burningsnowman, thanksdevsisters



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: :(, Café, Dark Force, M/M, he's a barista, hero no bueno, more to be added - Freeform, rip sunshine child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningsnowman/pseuds/burningsnowman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksdevsisters/pseuds/thanksdevsisters
Summary: Hey, this is something burningsnowman and I been working on for sometime. We hope you enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is something burningsnowman and I been working on for sometime. We hope you enjoy it.

As the sun slowly rises, Herb makes his way to the café. He prepared the ingredients for the future beverages and pastries. He waited for his boss and co workers to come, and open up shop. Coffee walks in approximately fifteen minutes after. 

“Wow Herb, no one's supposed to come till later.” she says astonished. 

“Oh I know, but i felt bad for the incident from yesterday and thought i could make it up.” He was persistent as he pulls out boxes of tea from the storage. Coffee sighed in defeat.

“Alright but i can't have you do everything.” 

“Of course!”, Herb replied with a smile as bright as the sun.

After a couple hours later, the café has been opened and business has been bustling. The crew is moving around as quickly and efficiently as possible. The café goes from take out and “brought to you” service. Herb is great with customers but not so great in the up “brought to you” service. For some odd reason, he trips or messes up. They typically don't get requests for this service but today a new customer came and requested it. The crew was already occupied and couldn't help him. Herb took it amongst himself to serve him. 

He took his order at the register. He was tanned and had brown hair. His bangs had one curl of white. His eyes were hidden behind the gleam of his glasses. He wore a black shirt and a watch. Somewhere in between herb standing at the register and him admiring his appearance, the man had already placed his order. He went to sit down and wait for his drink. Herb rushed to make his order and carefully walked to him. For once, he felt a little confident in bringing an order. That was until his feet got tangled up and he fell straight down with the piping hot coffee going up.

The drink lands on top of the new costumers head. Herb was still. He was horrified of what was to come. He knew he tripped a lot and ruined many orders but never has it landed on a costumer. Worst of all, he didn't even flinch. The man stood up and turned to him. The gleam in his glasses brought immediate fear to herb. He waited to be scolded by this man. Instead, however, he knelt down and asked if he was ok. Herb, not him, but herb. The one that tripped, not the one who got hot coffee spilled all over him. Then herb got a good look into those glasses. Behind those frames were dark green eyes that looked like a tangled forest. They were beautiful and alluring. Herb quickly snapped out of his daze to clean up. The man helped too. 

The scene obviously didn't go unnoticed. Many did worry for the well being of both of them. Others took it as an opportunity to complain about the lousy service the café has to offer. But it really didn't matter. Not to herb at least. The interaction with the stranger felt..nice. He felt a little flustered about it. He never thought he'd be one to fall at first sight. 

The next day, surprisingly, the man came back. He ordered his coffee then sat and waited. Herb began to admire him from afar. As time went on, he felt “adventurous“ and made foam art specially for him. He understands it's a little too daring to do for someone who he doesn't even know , but it felt right.

Ironically, Coffee saw how good the foam art was and requested him to teach everyone how to do it so it can be added to the drinks menu to attract more customers. The foam art was no longer a specialty to the stranger, but to Herb it was the thought that mattered.


	2. His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is we're sorry that this chapter is so short. We promise that the next one is longer.

It was another ordinary business day in the cafe. Herb has been working diligently alongside his co-workers. But despite the obvious tasks that needed attention, he lost focus when the stranger came in. It seems like everytime he walks through the door, Herb becomes distracted. He ordered his coffee and waited. However, Herb felt that he wouldn't be at peace unless he talked to him. He decided to take his coffee to him. He handed him the cup and shined a smile.

“Have a nice day!”, Herb chirped.

“Thanks.”, he exchanged a shy smile and returned his focused to his phone. Herb was making his way back, but he didn't want the interaction to end. He turns back to him.

“Um, I realized... you're a regular customer!”

“Uh.. yeah?”, he says taken aback. “I mean it's a good establishment here and-”

‘Oh no’, Herb thought, ‘I made it awkward..uh?? How do I -? Oh!’  
“Actually I wanted to know if by any chance you'd be interested in a membership for coming for so long. They become available to customers that have purchased anything more than 7 times!”, he stated. The man looked puzzled but showed some interest.

“Oh? Well… sign me up then?”

“Good! May I ask what's your name?”, Herb pipes. He pulled out a notepad and pen.

“Hero.”, he says confidently. He extends his hand out. His posture slowly dropped and he gave him an unsure look. Herb understood what he meant and shook his hand. He grins back at him.

“Hero! I’m Herb!”   
The interaction was only brief. One of the attendants called out to Herb. Herb hurried over to the counter, not before he gave a small wave to Hero. Hero chuckled and waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!


	3. Growth

Weeks passed and their schedule remained the same. Yet they grew closer together as friends. Occasionally during breaks, Herb would sit with him and talk. Exchanging laughs and chuckles. Sometimes they'd even hang outside of the cafe. It's usually in the park, Herb enjoys looking at the growth of the flowers over time. They talk a lot about their interests but only Herb talks about his life.  
Some days Hero doesn't even show up to the café or park. Every now and then he wouldn't come but says nothing about it when he does show. Herb assumes he's got a busy house life. But Hero has told him that the only family he has is his sister. But even with that, he doesn't talk much about her.  
But it really didn't bother him ... at certain points. They'd still go out to the arcade or sit outside and eat street food.  
Every now and then though, Hero would leave halfway. He’d see a call from work or an accident happened. Usually, Herb brushed it off and let him on his way. This time though, he offered to walk him back. Hero looked shocked, even a little reluctant. 

“Um... Sure! But I usually take the subway home soo..”

“It's not a problem. We can walk to the station” He answered. Already walking ahead.

“WHAT? I mean...that's cool..ya know….all good..” He muttered. Putting his hands in his pockets as he catches up to him.  
The walk over to the station was silent with only the noise of the city to be heard. Once they got there Hero wearily waved goodbye and walked inside.  
Once inside Hero turned to his watch.

“Is the suit ready yet, Jello Cube?” he asked assertively. 

“All set.” the voice emits from the watch. 

“Perfect.”


	4. Dark Force The Awkward and Evil

The city was crowded as the civilians hurried to their destinations. Then BOOM. An explosion happens from above. Great panic starts to rise. From above a figure is flying through the clouds with another figure following behind with every jump from building to building. The figure following was the city's well-known hero, Pink Choco Cookie. She's been devoted to protecting the city along with helping spread love among all. She's a well-rounded person whose ability has been pushed far beyond her. A villain that goes by “Dark Force” has been causing mass terror among the public. Pink’s chase to restore tranquility by capturing him is her main motive.

Dark Force has destroyed several buildings as a “warning”. Luckily she was amongst the crowd and quickly got to the chase. She managed to get close despite his advantage of flying. She lunged herself to his foot. That got him to lose direction. Now they're both in the sky spiraling out of control. 

An apartment building began to evacuate the premises due to the threat. Herb would've been out and off with everyone else, but he decided to help everyone get out first before he did. He was on his way down from the 7th floor through the fire stairway outside till the building began to shake. Dark force and Pink Choco crashed and destroyed the basis of the building. The metal stairs soon lost its balance.

Herb slipped and fell off the railing. 

He shut his eyes and screamed as he fell. Then, acceleration of the fall stopped and suddenly he was going up. Snapping open his eyes, he was now in the sky. For a moment, he was calm. He realized two strong arms were holding him up. He turned to see Dark Force. Fear bloomed inside him. He returned to screaming and Dark Force lost his composure. Again Dark Force is flying with no direction. 

However, Dark Force was able to land on the roof of a neighboring city. He tried to carefully put Herb down, but Herb threw himself on the floor, trying to feel stiff and resisting the nausea rising. Dark stood behind him awkwardly. Herb quickly realized what happened. Behind him was the most feared villain in the city. He turned to him terrified. 

“Are you going to kill me?”

“Of course not”, Dark responds. “I didn't want you to fall and no one else was there to catch you.” 

“So....YOU...saved MY life?”

“Because I didn't see any reason not to-”

“But-”

“Listen, you better watch yourself! What kind of city do you think this is!? This city is far from calm. You can't expect to live here every day without an inch of danger. Me aside, the criminal numbers are high. You can't live happily as you work. Making pastries and cute little foam art and-”

“How did you know about the foam art?”

Dark went silent. Then suddenly boomed in laughter.  
“HAHAHA. IT'S ONLY ASSUMED BY THE SIMPLICITY OF THE LIVES YOU PEOPLE LIVE. I use it to my advantage in my work.”, he says confidently.

“Wait. Does that sound bad? I know what I do, but out loud it sounds stalker-y. It's not as bad but it is so-”, he mumbled to himself to later be interrupted. Herb placed his hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

“Do I know you?”

“No. You don't.” 

He turned around and flew away. Herb was left confused yet astonished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. school and such came. we're trying to do as much as we can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Let us know if you want more!!!! (We're finishing this fic either way.)


End file.
